


Soul Marks

by RumbleFish14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherhood, Declarations Of Love, Desire, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intense attraction, Loss of Control, M/M, No Walkers, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: MARLA DIXON RAISED HER SONS TO LOOK OUT FOR SOUL MARKS.MARKS ON YOUR SOUL THAT WILL LINK YOU TO YOUR TRUE LOVE...BUT IS IT WRONG IF THAT TRUE LOVE IS YOUR BROTHER...?WILL IT BE ENOUGH TO BRING THEM TOGETHER OR WILL THEY FIGHT IT UNTIL IT KILLS THEM BOTH..





	Soul Marks

There was a time, it seemed like forever ago but it was fresh in his mind. He could remember sitting down with his mama when Daryl was born, she was holding the little bundle in her arms. He had been sitting on her bed, looking down at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and listening to her talking about soul marks.

It had been like his own fair tale, she only spoke of it when their father was out of the house. He would have none of that fair tale talk, it was for pussies. But his mother being as stubborn as he was would have none of his negative talk with her boys. She would tell him these stories as much as she could.

"Don t you listen to him Merle, what I tell you is the truth, 100%. Soul marks is real and they are powerful, more powerful then your daddy. Its something beautiful and you have to be really lucky to find it."

Merle looked down at the barely a week old baby, already knowing how hard his life would be for him, "did you find it with daddy?"

Marla shook her head, "no my sweet baby I didn't I guess God didn't think your daddy was good enough to find that with me."

"How do you know if it happens mama?"

She shifted the baby in her arms and reached out to grab Merle's too small wrist, "if you are lucky enough to meet her or him, words will appear like a brand or tattoo somewhere on your body. It will be the first words that he or she ever spoke to ya."

He looked down at his pale, untouched arm, "do you think it will happen to me mama?"

She brushed his shaggy hair away from his face, "yes love, I do. You are a different kind of special, you have a big heart."

He smiled and laid his head on her shoulder, "I hope it happens to Daryl too, he is special."

Marla chuckled, "yes he is baby. And when it happens to my boys, I don't want you to be afraid of it. You need to embrace it and live, love and never look back."

"Why would I be afraid?"

She sighed heavily, "because love can be real scary baby, it can come at you like a tone of bricks and wont let you breathe or think it through. It might be with someone you never expected it to be. That, love is scary."

"I'm brave."

She kissed him on the cheek, "yes, you are my brave boy Me There may come a time when you need to be brave for you baby brother too, can you do that?"

He nodded rapidly, "that's what big brothers do."

**

Merle watched Daryl run around the yard. He could remember that talk like it happened yesterday and not seven years ago. Daryl had been a baby but he wasn't anymore. Now he was a seven year old, young and carefree, for now at least. Their asshole of a dad wasn't around and that's the only reason Daryl was running around, because he could.

It had been hard after their mama died, she had died when Daryl was two and it had haunted his days and nights all along. Nothing but being around Daryl could bring him any kind of peace and still, that only lasted for a brief time. The other times Daryl wasn't around, he was busy trying to put food on the table and teach Daryl how to be a man.

"Look Me, I caught a snake!!" Daryl yelled and ran over with a green garden snake in his hands.

Merle couldn't hide his smile, Daryl could make the simplest things seem wonderful. He handled that snake like it was his favorite toy, that sweet smile never going away the entire time.

"Yeah, I see that baby brother."

A sharp pain shot up his hand and settled on his forearm. Merle rubbed over it, not taking his eyes off Daryl until the pain became so unbearable that he had to look down to see if maybe something had bit him. He looked at his arm and he could have sworn he saw words appear on his skin. Hazy at first but it became clearer the more he looked at it.

He gasped, seeing four beautiful words appear right on his skin, "I lobe you Me" Tears prickled his eyes as he realized those were the first words that Daryl had ever said to him. Daryl hadn't talked for a long time after their mother died but when he had, it had been clear as day. He looked over at the dark haired boy and wanted to run and embrace him, pull him close to his heart and cry his eyes out.

Instead he smiled and looked up into the sky. Every time he had a problem he looked up and talked to his mom. She had said it would be scary, and maybe not anything like he expected but it was strong and true, his soul mate was his baby brother.

Daryl's voice broke his train of thought, "you okay Me?"

He wiped the tears away and nodded, patting him hard on the shoulder, "of course I am buddy, don't you worry about a thing."

Daryl was trying to get a look at his arm but Merle moved it so the writing was tilted away, "were you talking to mommy?"

He nodded, "yeah, sure miss her today. Don t you?"

Daryl nodded solomly, "yeah, she should be here for your birthday today."

Merle smiled, thinking that no one remembered today was his 17th birthday, but of course Daryl did, "shes here baby brother, shes always here with us."

Daryl searched through his pocket until he produced his hand out to Merle, "here."

Merle put his hand under Daryl's and his hand opened and out fell a hand made necklace. Made of twine and some other house hold items he found specially for him, "you make this?"

Daryl smiled, "yes, wanted you to have something for your birthday."

Merle twirled it in his fingers, wanting to break down and cry over the sweetness of it all. The necklace was of course to small to get around his head and he saw Daryl's face drop, he wrapped the necklace around his fist and made it into a bracelet, "see, looks good here too don't it?"

Daryl grinned, "yeah it looks good. Lets play!"

Merle pulled him close one last time, looking up at the sky hoping his mom could see them now. Daryl was far too young to understand what had happened today but if just a few short years he would know and they could be together. Everything would be right in the world, for once.

**  
9 YEARS LATER  
**

Daryl put the shot gun right up against his arm, taking aim. Trying to breathe through the pounding of his heart inside his chest. He wasn't so sure why he was nervous right now, after all this wasn't the first time he had been hunting. Hell, he had started hunting as soon as Merle said it was okay and taught him.

Merle, that was probably why he was so nervous. He could feel his body standing close behind him. The ever present menace lurking like he always did. Making sure he didn't fuck it up, that he hit the target the first time around. This time that target was a beautiful deer. 

"Just breathe Daryl, don't rush it or you'll loose her."

Daryl shivered at his brothers deep, authoritative voice. "Don t worry Me, this isn't my first time."

Merle took a few steps closer until his mouth was right next to Daryl's ear, "I know it isn't Dar, just focus."

Daryl groaned inwardly, that deep, gruff voice going right to his cock, making it harder than a tree trunk. On the exhale of that groan he pulled the trigger, seeing the deer fall right to the ground, not moving. 

"Damn boy, that was one hell of a shot!" Merle praised, his hands on his shoulders.

Daryl grinned, leaning back into him so his back hit Merle's hard chest. To him it was the best feeling in the world. That and to hear Merle praise him like that, his words of encouragement, meant the world to him. 

"Told ya Id get it!"

Merle walked forward and together they drug the deer back to the house. He felt that all too familiar tingle on his arm, the way it always felt when he and Daryl were alone. It never flared up like this when they were at the bar and surrounded by other guys, just when they were alone and happy it seemed like.

"Damn good kill brother, you did amazing."

Daryl stood there grinning at him until he saw that Merle was once again rubbing that same arm. Like he did more than was normal, "why do you do that?"

Merle looked at him, "do what?"

He pointed, "that, you always rub that arm."

Merle stopped rubbing it and tucked it behind his back, "bug bite or something. Don t worry about it."

"Do you think I'm stupid or you just don't wanna tell me?"

Merle glared at him, "course I don't think you're stupid, it just ain't nothin for you to worry about is all, my own personal shit."

He grunted, "liar."

Merle grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer, his body heating up automatically. Cock hard in his jeans and he was sweating, "forget it Daryl, you wouldn't understand."

He was able to glance at the inside of Merle's arm and could see what looked like children s hand writing. He gasped when he was able to read the words carefully, "you never told me you go a tattoo of that Me"

Merle growled, "told ya it ain't your business." He pushed away from Daryl, his breathing labored from being so close to him and unable to act out his wants and desires. He had been hiding them for so long, waiting for Daryl to grow into a man. Well it had happened because he stood here a man before his own eyes and he still couldn't bring himself to mention it to Daryl.

"Why do you always do that shit?"

Merle turned around and glared at him, "gonna have to be more specific little brother."

He rolled his eyes, "you bring me close like that and something happens...then I don't know, you change and get angry."

Merle hadn't realized that Daryl had picked up on it, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do ya really think you are the only one that has felt a difference between us these last few years?"

His body was singing at the top of his lungs, "a difference how?"

Daryl shrugged those massive shoulders of his, "just different Me, something I cant explain to you because I don't know myself. Maybe its because of my birthday or something."  
.."  
Merle shut his eyes, dreading his baby brothers birthday. He feared that he wouldn't see the other half of the mark. That he would be stuck wanting and needing, all alone. That Daryl would not return his affections. Daryl's birthday was only a day or two away and there was no way that he could be around, he couldn't take the rejection from him.

"Yeah, maybe. Just don't worry about it." He headed towards the house, ignoring the calls behind him and he knew Daryl was on his way after him. He burst into his room and started grabbing his jeans and shirts, stuffing them into a wrinkled bag.

"The fuck are you doing?" Daryl demanded, trying to jerk the bag away from him.

"I gotta get outta here for a while. Don t worry about it." Merle couldn't look at him in the eyes or he would fall apart and spill his guts about everything and it was the last thing he could do to his brother.

"Go where, you haven't told me what the fuck is going on yet.." Daryl felt his voice start to quiver, less confidence and anger and more fear. When Merle took off he didn't come back right away and it was the last thing he wanted. 

"Just heading to the bar, no big fuckin deal Dar."

He scuffed, "then you wont need a bag will ya?" He jerked the duffle bag away from him and tossed it to the corner of the room. His arms crossing over his chest.

Merle looked at him, in those magnificent blue eyes. Those eyes had made him do less than honorable things in his past, questionable things but now, now it was different and he didn't think he could face Daryl when he figured it all out.

"No, wont need that damn bag. Gonna be back later." He moved past Daryl and headed out to the yard, swinging his leg over his motorcycle and watching as Daryl came out, leaning on the side of the door. A hurt look on his face, "don't do that Dar."

"Do what?"

Merle chuckled, "don't give me that look, you know I'm powerless when it comes to that look. Ill be back sometime tonight, before your birthday tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever, see you in a few days, maybe." With that he turned around and left Merle out in the yard alone.

He sighed, starting his bike and hauling ass to the bar. He needed to get good and drunk before he came home and did something stupid.

**

When the phone rang it was still dark outside. Soon after Merle had cut out on him, he had just drank until he passed out. Now he was stumbling in the dark, trying not to trip as he made his way to the phone in the kitchen. He jerked it off the handle.

"There better be a damn good reason why you're calling this late." He grumbled into the phone before he even knew who it was.

"Daryl, hey its Jen, from the bar. Could you come get your brother?"

"Just send his dumb ass home Jen, don't wanna come into town." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, leaning on the counter.

"I cant, he is piss drunk and he brought his bike. We cant have him here, sheriff has already been called once already."

He cursed, "fuck, okay I'm coming."

He slammed the phone down and grabbed his keys and slipped on his jeans and took the truck up the road until he could see the neon lights flashing outside of the bar and Merle's bike parked outside. He pulled the truck into the lot and got out, slamming the door shut and stomping into the crowded bar. He could see Merle with is face down against the dirty bar, a whole bottle of whiskey in his hand and he was crying.

Daryl went from angry to upset, he hadn't seen Merle cry in a long time, not since their mom died. He took a deep breath and walked up to him, seeing the look of relief on Jens face. He gave her a nod and planted one hand on Merle's back, jerking away quickly when he turned to swing on him.

"Easy big guy, its just me."

Merle looked at him, "baby?"

Daryl looked around but there wasn't anyone else around, "what did you call me?"

Merle shook his head, "baby brother, is what I said. You takin me home?"

Daryl nodded, not wanting to push the matter any further and end up fighting and going to jail, "yeah man, come on."

He grabbed Merle under the arm and hoisted him off of the stool. Swinging Merle's arm around his shoulder, as he tried to quickly walk to the door but Merle kept leaning on him. Trying to put his face in his neck and his hands kept sliding over his chest and his sides. He had seen Merle drunk plenty of times and he had never acted like this before, not towards him anyways. Always towards those bar bunnies he used to fuck.

Daryl opened the passenger side door and pulled Merle inside, quickly going to the other side and getting in. Immediately Merle slid over the bench seat and sat right next to him. So close that their arms were touching. Chills ran over his arms and he shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"You wanna give me some space?"

Merle laughed and scooted closer to him, "nope, fine where I am."

Daryl rolled his eyes and quickly sped back to the house. Trying to keep Merle from falling over after he had passed out on his shoulder. As mad as he was about earlier, he just smiled now. Merle sure was acting differently these days. He saw the house and pulled up, getting Merle inside was just about the hardest thing he had ever done but he managed. 

He kicked open the door and let Merle plop down against the bed, "night, asshole."

Merle grumbled and cuddled into the pillow, "night baby.."

He glanced back down at him and he was already snoring. Drool starting to drip out of his mouth. Daryl chuckled and slammed the door, going back to his own room, kicking off his pants and trying to go back to sleep. Problem was, he couldn't stop thinking about those words on Merle's arm.

**

Merle woke up to his head pounding like someone was hitting him in the head with a hammer. He opened his eyes to see daylight streaming in from his window, from the looks of it, it was in the afternoon. He couldn't even remember getting back home last night. He looked over to the nightstand and could see a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water waiting, Daryl was such a know it all.

He took the pills and walked outside, looking for his bike but it wasn't there. Flashes of the bar and of Daryl coming to pick him up skated across his mind before it started to pound all over again. 

"Daryl!?"

He called but got no answer, he walked around the back of the house but still he wasn't there. He looked into the woods, not stepping inside but just enough to look through the tree line. Fear ran over him for a split second until he heard the sound of leave crunching under boots and turned to see Daryl stepping out of the woods.

"God, you scared me."

"Why?"

Merle shrugged, "didn't know where you were. You come get me last night?"

Daryl nodded, arms crossed over his chest, "you remember anything from last night?"

Merle shook his head and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Daryl, bringing him in for a big hug. Daryl didint respond at first but those strong arms of his eventually wrapped around him, "happy birthday baby brother."

Something happened and Daryl jerked back, a weird look on his face, "the fuck was that?"

Merle looked at him, not seeing anything, "don't know, you okay?"

Daryl nodded, rubbing a spot over his chest, "yeah, chest hurts for some reason."

He closed his eyes, praying it what was he thought it was, "probably nothing."

Pain shot over his chest again, this time it hurt worse than the first time. He grabbed at his chest and tore away his shirt, splitting in down the middle, the buttons popping all over the place. Something started to appear on his chest, blurry marks or something. He was panicking, breathing really hard and looking towards his big brother for help. The bastard was smiling.

"You think this is funny?" Daryl growled at him.

Merle smile grew wider, "no baby brother, this is what I have been waiting a long time for."

Daryl had no idea what he was talking about but he looked back down at his chest, seeing the words becoming clear. Almost like a tattoo, almost like the one on Merle's arm but it was his chest instead, it read: 'hey baby brother.'

Merle watched those three beautiful lines appear on Daryl's buff chest, feeling his heart swell and tears prickle at his eyes. Thank God their mamma had been right about this. He didn't know what he would do if Daryl hand received his mark.

"What is it Merle?"

Merle pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and let Daryl see his mark, those heart felt words branded into his skin forever, "that little brother, is called a soul mark."

"What the fuck is a soul mark?"

"Mamma told me about them when you were born."

Daryl lost his smart mouth and was actually paying attention, "what did she say?"

He touched over the words like they were precious and to him they were, "she said a soul mark brings you to the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. That God made it for two special people to find each other. That person would love you for the rest of their life and yours. Only a lucky few ever get to see it happen."

Daryl smiled, he knew his mom would say something like that, "but she didn't have one with him."

Merle shook his head, "that old bastard didn't deserve her, she stayed with him for us. But she told me a week after she had you that I was good enough that I would get one, that it would be wonderful and all that mushy shit."

"Okay, so this is one of those. Who does it link to?"

Merle smiled again, "she also said that the mark would be the first words your soul mate ever spoke to you."

Daryl's eyes went wide, looking back down at his chest. He remembered those words in the worst times, in Merle's deep, grumbling voice. His soul mate was his brother....

"Its you..how, why...I don't understand."

"She said that it could be scary sometimes. That those two people could be afraid of it because they didn't understand why it lead to that other person, just that it was powerful and real. It makes sense if you think about it, all's we have had is each other."

Daryl couldn't breathe, his mom and the whole damn universe just told him, without a doubt that he was supposed to be with his brother. Not just with him but 'with' him, in every way. It wasn't like he had never thought about that. He did, every day but having someone else tell him, assure him that it wasn't wrong scared hi.

"No, this cant be right Me, I don't know if I can handle this."

Merle reached out and cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over his scruffy face, "yes you can Dar, it was meant to be and Ill still be here when you realize it. I love you."

He watched Merle smile once more and walk away, just walk away like nothing had happened. Like nothing was going to change from here on out. He took his shredded shirt off and chucked it to the ground before he walked towards his truck and got in. Speeding down the road, driving everywhere and no where. He didn't know what to do, think or feel. Everything had changed.

Daryl pulled up to his favorite restaurant and took a deep, shuddering breath. There was a spare shirt on the seat and he grabbed it and pulled it over his hair before he got out and headed inside. He was a regular here, knew all the staffs names and when they worked, and they all knew him by name.

He picked a seat in the back, not really in the mood to socialize even if he wastnfrozen in his own skin. The warmth from the soul mark pulsing against his chest as if it was telling him to stop being baby and go home.

"Ah, Daryl. How are you today hun?" 

Daryl looked up to see the owner and a very nice older woman named Krissy. She always took care of him when he came in, "hey, I'm not so good actually. Been a weird day."

"Your birthday right?"

He smiled, she always knew these things somehow, "yeah, 17th birthday. Hasn't been a good one."

"And why not?"

He shook his head, "would tell you but you'd think I was crazy or sick."

She slapped his arm, making him look at her, "now Daryl when have I ever done that to you before?"

He smiled, "yeah that's true."

"Good, now what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of anything called a soul mark?"

She grinned, "why yes I have, its a very amazing thing to happen to two people. I think my mother called it a miracle."

He nodded, "yeah, guess that's what my mom said also." He pulled his shirt back and showed her the mark, feeling it heat up again when it wasn't touching his shirt.

"Your brother.."

He groaned, "yeah, Merle. Who else could it be right, its not like we live together and do everything together or anything."

Krissy smiled, "it makes perfect sense Daryl. You two are everything to each other."

"But I don't know what all that means, its like I cant think or breathe anymore. The whole world came clashing down around me and all he wants to do is smile."

"Ah yes, I would think he would be ecstatic Waiting ten years is a long time Daryl. You have no idea if the person you share it with will notice in time for it to matter. It has happened when the two people had moved and married others but that didn't stop them, they lost valuable time but they came together."

"Wait, why ten years?"

"It happens when you turn 17 Daryl, right on your birthday. If Merle had you words on him a long time ago, he knew it was you but didn't say anything about it. Do you know how much that hurts, seeing the person you love the most, the one you are supposed to be with and not be able to tell them or hold them?"

He felt his heart ache, feeling what Merle had probably felt all those years, "why didn't he say anything to me before now?"

She shrugged, "might be afraid that you wouldn't accept it, kinda like I think you are doing now. He might have thought that you wouldn't want him, or understand. There are a lot of reasons people don't accept it."

"But I love him, more than anything. He is my brother."

"Yes, you love him like a brother, but do you like him like that. As a lover?"

Daryl felt his face flare and knew he was blushing, he nodded quickly and averted his eyes.

Krissy chuckled, "its nothing to be ashamed of Daryl. I have one too see?"

He looked over to see her moving her watch and he could see words on her wrist, "who did it lead to?"

She turned and pointed to some older man at the bar. The way his face lit up when he saw her spoke volumes without her even opening her mouth, "that man is my life, he makes me so happy that it feels like a dream sometimes. I don't know where I would be without him, my big brother."

He jerked his head back to her, eyes wide and she was just smiling. That same glow that the man had. He wasn't disgusted, he wanted that. He wanted to feel that way, to have someone else see his inner glow, to know how happy he was.

"I cant believe I just left."

She patted his shoulder, "its understandable Daryl, I'm sure he struggled with the same thing ten years ago but he needed to keep his head, for you. His baby brother."

Daryl chuckled, remembering Merle acting weird that one day. It all made sense now, "thank you for telling me, helping me. I think I'm going to go back."

"Good, cherish every moment Daryl. Don t take that love, that gift for granted. You don't know how many people aren't lucky like we are, it really is a miracle."

He rose up and kissed her on the cheek, "don't worry, Ill take care of him. Like I always have."

**

It had been over two hours since Daryl had left him hanging. Saying nothing but showing the clear shock on his face was enough to burn a hole through his heart. He had been waiting for this for a long time, only to be rejected by the person who meant the most to him. He sat on the edge of the couch and tipped the bottle of Jack back, welcoming the burn down his throat when he heard the truck door slamming.

He took a deep breath, it was now or never to find out but at least he had come back home. He was fearing that he wouldn't show his face for a long time. Unsure of what to do, Merle just drank from the bottle, praying to God and his mamma that things ended how they started, perfectly. Only she wasn't here to comfort him this time, no soothing words or hugs. That had been gone for along time.

The front door opened and he could hear Daryl's heavy boots walking in slowly until he was standing right in front of him. Merle gulped, being eye level with Daryl's groin wasn't something any of them were ready for. It would just haunt him for nights to come, wondering what it looked like and how he tasted.

Merle looked up at Daryl's handsome face, seeing those blue eyes on him, "hi." 

Daryl chuckled and sat down on the coffee table between his legs, "hi, really. That's all you have to say?"

Merle shrugged, laughing a little, "might as well start small. Not sure if I'm going to like how this next part goes." he took another drink from the bottle and saw Daryl watching his mouth. 

"Sorry I left like that."

"S'okay Dar, I understand how overwhelming it can be. Got my taste of it years ago."

Merle looked up when Daryl didn't respond and he was still staring at his lips. He took a deep breath and Daryl was on him. Crawling into his lap, one leg on either side of his body, that tight ass of his sitting right on his lap. His lips soft like satin, eager and delicious. Merle moaned and dropped the bottle on the floor, wrapping his arms around his waist, bringing him closer.

They kissed passionately for the very first time. Daryl controlling the kiss, fisting Merle's hair and bringing him closer. Merle had his hands sliding under Daryl's shirt, feeling the muscles shift under his fingers. Opening his mouth for his baby brother, his world.

Daryl pulled back, resting his head on Merle's and he felt drunk and high at the same time. It was a familiar sensation but also very new to him. He was breathing hard, seeing the smile on Merle's wet lips, a little red from the heat of their kiss.

"I cant tell you how long I have been waiting for that."

Daryl smiled, "about 10 years or so right?"

Merle nodded, "I wanted to tell you Dar, I did so bad but I just couldn't Was too afraid."

"Shh, don't worry about it now. Its over, I know and this was meant to happen Me I love you."

Merle kissed him, cupping his cheeks to deepen the kiss. Hearing Daryl moaning into his mouth, whining as he pulled back, "I love you too baby brother, so God damn much."

"Not baby brother anymore Me, just baby.."

Merle growled and went after him again, kissing his mouth quickly before moving down over his jaw and his amazingly sexy neck, biting over the pulsing vein and then sucking on it. Hearing Daryl moan and start to grind his ass against him. He kissed lower to suck on his collar bones, getting almost a scream as he did.

"What was that baby?"

Daryl groaned at his hot breath on his neck "that's my spot Me"

"Fuck, you are sexy as fuck baby." He said and went back to kissing, sucking and nibbling on that spot.

"Me please, it feels so good when you do that." He ground his ass against Merle's hard cock, he could feel it through both pairs of their jeans. It was hard and ready for use.

"Gonna stop for now but I'm coming back to it. Gonna make you come that way."

Daryl groaned, moving his head over to the side and doing the same thing to Merle as he was doing to him, finding that spot below his collar bones and biting it hard.

"God!!"

Daryl flicked the spot after he bit it, "see Me, you got one too."

"Fucking hell Daryl, take this damn shirt off." He pulled the shirt over his head, "need to see it." 

Daryl smiled, brushing his hair back, "go ahead."

Merle saw it clearly for the first time up close and it was so beautiful. He couldn't have asked for anything more than this, "God, its perfect Dar, you are perfect." Merle ran his fingers over it, feeling only soft skin and it was burning hot to the touch, "that hurt?"

Daryl shivered at his touch, feeling pleasure shoot all over him as he touched it, "damn, no it feels so good when you touch it."

Merle leaned up and ran his tongue over it, feeling the burning hot skin and hearing Daryl whine deeply. His whole body shaking, "Jesus Christ Daryl."

Daryl grabbed the hem of Merle's shirt and lifted it above his head, letting his hand find his own mark and he touched hit. Running his fingers all over it until Merle made a noise he had never heard before, "feels good doesn't it?'

Merle nodded, "use your mouth."

He picked Merle's arm up and brought it to his mouth. Watching his face as he let his tongue sweep over the burning skin. His eyes closed and his mouth opened as Daryl sucked on it, letting his teeth rake over it.

"Shit, cant wait anymore Dar. Need you." He groaned and grabbed him by the thighs and stood up, walking quickly into his own bedroom. Wanting to smell Daryl all over his sheets, tangled in his bead. He slowly let him slip from his arms and bounce gently on the bed. 

"You are so beautiful baby."

Daryl blushed, "oh stop."

Merle chuckled and pulled Daryl's boots off and then grabbing his baggy pants and pulling them down his legs, taking his boxers with it so he lay naked as the day he was born, right in the middle of his bed. 

Air exploded from his body, his cock pulsing and hard. Painfully hard, leaking pre-come already, wetting his boxer, "look at you, so perfect. My baby is so fucking sexy and that cock of yours.."

Daryl blushed even harder and pulled one leg over to cover himself, so unused to this kind of talk, "you're makin me blush Me"

Merle dropped to his knees, "and you should, you are perfect."

"No one has ever said that."

"They are blind then baby." He ran his hands up from Daryl's ankles to his strong calves and up to his knees, tickling the soft skin behind them. 

"That's not it Me, I have never had anyone see me before."

"Never, like never ever?"

Daryl shook his head, "I'm a virgin Merle."

He growled and leaned forward to kiss those soft lips again, "cant tell you how happy that makes me baby, being the only one to see you, to feel you and to taste you is like being high and drunk at the same time, it's almost too much."

"Show me how it feels then Mer."

He smiled and went back to what he was doing before. He moved his hands up Daryl's strong legs, bending down to kiss the inside of his thighs. Moving upward and watching his face, seeing his eyes wide and his mouth open, panting. He went up further, letting his tongue come out and lick over his balls.

"Yes!!"

Merle smiled and sucked them both into his mouth, savoring the taste of his brother. Sucking on them slowly before letting the slip from his mouth to lick up his cock. That thick shaft, decorated with sexy veins that lead up to his blunt cock.

"God such a pretty cock baby."

"Mer, please.."

"Please what baby?"

He groaned, propping up on his elbows, "wanna see how good it feels, wanna feel your mouth."

Merle smiled and went back to licking at his cock, kissing on it until he closed his mouth around its blunt head and sucked him all the way into his mouth, groaning around him. Loving the feel of that big cock in his mouth, letting his tongue lap up the pre-come.

"Fuck Mer, that feels so damn good...shit!!" Daryl looked down to see his cock buried deep inside Merle's mouth. Feeling the hot wetness was making him shake, feeling his throat close around the tip of his cock.

Merle pulled back and kissed up his belly then to his nipples, sucking and biting on them, "I have never tasted anything better than you."

Daryl smiled and kissed him, tasting his own cock and loving it, "want you to fuck me Mer."

Merle chuckled, "got awhile to go before then baby, gotta open you up. But first, I wanna taste."

Daryl blushed again, "oh god, you do?"

Merle manhandled him easily so he was on his belly, he settled between his spread legs, admiring his perfect ass, "God, this ass has teased me for a long time baby." He gave it a slap or two before bending down to kiss over his lower back and his perky cheeks. 

He put one hand on Daryl's belly and one on the small of his back and lifted his ass up so he was kneeling in front of him. He pushed his legs wider and kissed down to his ass. Swirling his tongue over the tight hole.

"Oh fuck, Merle.."

He just did it faster, pulling his ass further apart and wiggling his tongue faster. Slurping at him, closing his mouth to suck him. He licked all the way down until he could feel his balls and teased them too.

"God, please.."

Merle pulled back and kissed his lower back, his own face hot and his breath shaky, "you don't know how hard you make me baby, your taste...God I can never get enough of it."

"I didn't think that would feel so damn good."

Merle unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down to his thighs, grabbing his hard cock and rubbing it against Daryl's ass, "cant wait to feel this around me."

He whined, "please Mer, I wanna feel it so bad."

Merle got up from the bed and went to his side table, pausing to look at Daryl. On his hands and knees, naked on his bed. His dark hair all around him, that strong back arched just enough to make his ass jump out. He ran right into the table and Daryl laughed. He shook his head and reached in for the bottle of lube.

He got back into position behind Daryl, opening the lube and squeezing some on his fingers and rubbing it over hole, feeling him rub back against him. He added more to his fingers and circled him, trying to help him relax.

"You sure?"

"Yes, fuck yes Mer."

With his free hand, he let it slide to Daryl's throat, bending him backwards to kiss at his lips, "remember to breathe baby, gotta stretch you out." He kissed him the same time he let one finger slip inside him. Feeling him tighten his ass and moan into his mouth made Merle kiss him harder. 

He broke the kiss, "that feels odd.."

Merle laughed, adding more lube and inserting another finger all the way to the knuckle, "hows it feel now?" he pushed them in deeper and started to scissor them apart, opening him up.

"Much better, fuck its good." Daryl groaned and started to rock back on his fingers.

Merle moaned now, "that's it baby, feels good don't it. Let yourself feel it, gonna feel so good having my cock inside you."

He used more lube and let third finger slide in, hearing him moan and push back again. He almost came, seeing his baby's ass stretched tight around his finger. He reached around for Daryl's cock, stroking over it a few times.

"Yes, right now Mer, fuck me now."

He pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube again, adding more to Daryl's hole and slicking himself up nice and good. He went back to rubbing over him, hearing those desperate moans, "let me know if its too much baby and Ill stop."

"It wont be, its gonna be wonderful Merle." He bent backwards to kiss his mouth, swirling his tongue inside as Merle started to push in, he groaned deeply. Feeling his ass burn a little as he pushed further inside.

Merle broke the kiss because he needed to breathe, nice and slow or he would come any second. His baby was so perfect, he looked down to see his cock slid further into his ass. Careful not to move until he got time to adjust, he gently rubbed his lower back.

"Fuck Dar, you are so tight..so perfect."

Daryl let his head drop forward so he could look between their bodies and could see his cock at full attention and Merle's balls hanging heavy, "feel so full Merle, you all the way in?"

Merle chuckled apologetically, "only about half way baby, you okay to handle more?"

Daryl shook, "yes, want it all."

He bent down to kiss over his neck and shoulders, sliding further inside. That tightness gripping him so hard, he thought he might break off, "you look so beautiful baby, stretched around my cock. Cant wait to see you come for me."

Daryl started to get impatient, so hard from Merle's words, that he started to push back on him, getting him in a little deeper with each thrust, "I'm fine Mer, fuck me please."

Merle moaned, grabbing Daryl's slim hips and pushing all the way in until their bodies connected. He could feel his ass squeezing him as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in.

"Oh yes, God it feels good. Do it again."

Merle grinned and pushed in once more, thrusting harder every time, already feeling like he could come at any moment but he wanted Daryl to come with him, wanted to feel him as he did it, "never thought nothing could feel this good, my perfect baby."

Daryl had to close his eyes and absorb each and every feeling through his body. From Merle's hot breath against his neck, whispering naughty things to him, dirty things to the way his powerful body thrusted again and again, filling him up and making him feel better than anything ever had.

"You feel perfect Mer, so big and every time you brush over it...God I get so close."

Merle tilted his hips, hitting his prostate again, "you mean that Daryl, does that make you wanna come all over my clean sheets?"

"Yes, I want it Merle, want it so fucking bad."

He could feel Daryl's legs shaking, could hear his breath quicken with each thrust against his prostate and Merle knew he would look exactly the same, "fuck, I feel it baby." He reached around and started to work his neglected cock, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Yes, yes. Merle, God Merle, right there!!"

He grunted and felt that ass tighten around him as Daryl came all over his hand and spurted on the sheets, whining and almost sobbing because the pleasure was too much for him, "right now baby, right now!!"

"Merle!!" Daryl moaned and felt his big brother come deep in his ass, hearing that gruff voice deepen and his vice like grip on his hips made him moan. 

"Holy shit baby, never have I ever come that hard before."

Daryl chuckled and felt Merle slip out, already missing the fullness, "I don't think I have either, course its only been my hand but still."

Merle kissed over his sweaty back until he flopped on the bed, pulling Daryl with him so he was laying in the cradle of his arms. He brushed over his cheek and kissed him deep. He never got used to those little moans, the deep intake of breath and he didn't want to, he wanted it to feel like this all the time.

Daryl pulled back, breathless but smiling. His body feeling very exhausted and a little sore, in the best way, "I love you Merle, more than anything."

"I have always loved you baby, cant believe that we were lucky enough to have this."

Daryl moved until their heads were pressed together, "me either but I'm so happy it happened like this."


End file.
